Nowadays, airbag devices are integrated in almost every vehicle. Airbag devices comprise at least one airbag which can protect an occupant sitting on a vehicle seat from injuries in the case of an accident. For example, side airbags are known, which protect the head, the upper body and the pelvis of the occupant, in particular in the case of a lateral impact of the vehicle.
For example, the publication WO 2006/133 739 A1 discloses a vehicle seat with a side airbag, which has a plurality of airbag chambers subdivided from one another and is constructed to protect the pelvis, the upper body and the head of the occupant in the case of an impact. The side airbag is integrated in a backrest of the vehicle seat. In the case of an impact of the vehicle, a gas generator which is arranged spaced apart from the airbag, generates gas which is directed through a diffuser device from the gas generator to the airbag and is introduced through a plurality of diffuser openings into the individual airbag chambers.
It is desirable to provide a cost-reducing functional side airbag. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.